


2019.06.11.hyungwon

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nighttime, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: sleepy, sun kissed, cuddly vibes





	2019.06.11.hyungwon

_“Are you still watching…?”_ Your show paused as Netflix made sure you weren’t just wasting electricity. You couldn’t even remember how many episodes you’d watched at this point. How long had you been lying here?

You reached over to grab your cellphone to check the time and temperature, careful not to wake your boyfriend who was dreaming peacefully snuggled into your chest.

23:15  
82°F

You couldn’t believe it was still this warm, even though the clock was nearing midnight. Lying in bed, you had the fan locked in your direction blowing cool air full blast at your tired and happy bodies. After a long exciting day of sun and swim, your skin was radiating heat, glowing with a deep shade of summer. Hyungwon’s long body was dressed solely in a pair of baby blue boxer shorts because he had said it was too hot to wear anything else. The heat didn’t stop him, however, from curling up into a little ball and placing himself right up against the curves of your body, your sun kissed skin melting into his.

You grabbed the remote and hit the button to resume the show. The glow from the television suddenly illuminated the room with a soft light and you looked down at Hyungwon whose steady breathing indicated he was still fast asleep. He had one long limb draped over your torso, fingertips grazing your rib cage. His knees were pulled in tight to his chest. You were never sure how all six feet of your boyfriend could look so small and adorable. His raven hair was fluffed with a gentle curl and you reached up to run your fingers through it. As you twirled a lock around your fingertips, the smell of chlorine lingered in the air.

His face was puffy and bronzed from sunshine and sleep, and you swore you’d never seen anything so perfect. You leaned over and placed a feathery kiss on his plush lips and the corners of his mouth curled up into a dreamy smile.

“Mmmm… I love you, sweetheart,” he mumbled, almost inaudibly.

You cuddled him a little closer before replying, “I love you, too, Wonnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
